You Must Be New!
by thelegs
Summary: Umm Damian and Lindsay, Cameron and Marissa, Damsay, Camrissa, whatever. Damian is new.
1. Chapter 1

Damian walked down the halls of McKinley. This year would be different, he thought. New school, new people, new chances, new friends, and hopefully, no new bullies. He smiled at a group of girls and said hello. They all fell over giggling onto one another. A bit confused, he took it in his stride anyway. He walked to his first class, but then it hit him. An evil being called a blue raspberry slushy. He shut his eyes on instinct and heard someone's feet squeaking in his direction. He felt their light touch, and was guided to a different, brightly lit room. His savior took his heavy backpack and he heard the scrapings of a chair on the floor. He was gently pushed into it and heard running water. A warm sensation heated up his dripping hair, the same with his blue-stained face. When he finally opened his eyes, an extremely pretty young girl with dark hair and blue eyes was standing there. She was wearing a red and white uniform, most likely cheerleading. She smiled at him with her luscious lips. She smelled of an interesting concoction, lavender and strawberries. But then, after tearing his eyes away, he noticed something. A box of tampons replaced the urinals. It was CLEAN in here. He gulped. Obviously, the pretty girl pulled him into the girl's bathroom. He felt a red flush creep up his neck. The girl laughed and ruffled his hair. He muttered, "Thanks." and stood up. The girls smile slid off her face, she must've sensed something was up. She looked at him with her big, blue eyes with concern and asked sincerely, "What's wrong?" He shrugged, not really knowing how to answer. She suddenly looked determined, and asked him for his schedule. He complied. She looked at it hard, mumbling under her breath. "Math, Science, Spanish, hmm…English…Lunch…" She grinned brilliantly at him. "We have about 3 classes together, and the same lunch! The rest matches perfectly with Cameron's schedule. Come on, you've gotta meet him. I'm sure you'll be the best of friends." She sounded like a mother planning a play-date with a 'normal' kid. 'Normal' usually ended up being obsessed with Demi Lovato, creeper stalking a poor girl, or a stupid kid with a "girlfriend", who thinks he's a rebel. Damian had come out on the wrong end of these situations. This kid is probably some weird theatre geek whom he will be forced to hang out with to spend time with the girl. While she was pulling his sweaty hand down the hall excitedly, he said, almost out of breath, "What's your name?" She looked back at him, screeching to a halt. Evidently, they had reached this 'Cameron'. She smiled, (when doesn't she?) and said, "Lindsay. Lindsay Pearce. And this, (she gestured over-exaggeratedly) is the infabulous Cameron Mitchell." Cameron grinned and waved a bit. He had a plaid shirt, skinny jeans and hipster glasses, accompanied by the fluffiest hair EVER. He was also extremely yet awkwardly tall. Damian beamed. Apart from the silver cross he wore 'round his neck, this kid looked cool. Right when he thought he could hang out with these people and be ignored by the bullies, a red slushy was thrown Cameron's way. He ducked in time, and it hit the lockers. He shouted back at them, "HA! YOU MISSED!" But then another slushy, green this time, hit him full in the face. He coughed a bit, and headed straight for the boys room. A red headed pretty girl followed him inside. Maybe they're dating, Damian thought. Lindsay waved in his face. He must've spaced out. Lindsay laughed after seeing his blank face. "Yup, that was Cameron. We're in glee club together. That ginger that followed him was Marissa. They're totally in love, but pretend it doesn't exist. You can be VERY helpful to the plan we're formulating." She grabbed his hand again, completely ignoring his blush, and dragged him to his nearby locker. "Hurry up, we'll be late for English." She said, apparently trying to look patient as he fumbled with his books and dropped a few crinkled papers. She wrinkled her nose at his total disorganization. She was a neat freak. Everything has its own place; they should always be in that place. Sometimes she has a bit of fun and switches it up, like exchanging the binders and folders with the books. They walked down to English, her holding his hand (again! Not like he was objecting to it, but it probably looks weird, with him being the new kid and her being a cheerleader. She probably thinks he'll get hopelessly lost; all the hallways look the same. Except for the one with the slushy stain.) English was incredibly boring, he found himself somehow on his way to Science. That was a blur with stuff he learned last year. 2 more dumb classes, and finally he was off to lunch. He was ushered to a table with Cameron, Marissa and another ginger. Just as he thought Lindsay was about to sit with them too, some Latino came up and tilted her head in the Cheerio's table's direction. Lindsay made a face and the girl laughed Lindsay sat with Damian, to his relief. The Latino rolled her eyes and headed over to her friends. Lindsay was talking animatedly about something he didn't really get, and Cameron was nodding, (off to sleep, more like it) pretending he was listening. Marissa was plainly not really caring and gulped down food. He stared at his own meal, some unknown, um, thing and what he was pretty sure was broccoli with cheese. The cheese dripped disgustingly off the broccoli, looking more like melting plastic. He sent a so grossed-out look at Cameron, and without hesitation, handed him half of his sandwich and some grapes. Damian thanked him graciously and chowed down. Then he heard the silence. He looked up, and saw Cameron and Marissa's faces identical masks of relief. Lindsay had gotten up to get rid of her trash. A really attractive boy walked by, and started talking to her. Lindsay smiled widely, and laughed. He was probably flirting with her! Rage flickered through Damian. He looked hopelessly and his two new friends, but they glanced at her and apparently thought nothing of it. What is going on? Cameron mentioned earlier that Lindsay was looking for a boyfriend, but just-ARGH! WHY DON"T THEY DO SOMETHING! BE HAPPY OR WHATEVER! Lindsay skipped back to the table. Damian pushed his food away. Lindsay looked at him questioningly when practically shoved his chair about a foot away from her. She sort of looked sad now, her happiness replaced by confusion. Now, apparently, Cameron and Marissa cared. They asked her stuff like, "What did he say? Are you getting a ride from him?" All that raced through his mind that he could pick apart was REALLY? NOW YOU CARE? He huffed angrily and left. Now everyone was confused. They decided to leave him, let him let off some steam.

Damian wandered into the music room. Lindsay had told him about the auditions earlier. Now was the time to make it seem like he was NOT emotional and acted up because he was mad, because those are never good boyfriend qualities. He too a deep breath, and started to talk. "Hello, I'm Damian McGinty, and I'll be singing Somewhere Beyond the Sea." Mr. Schue nodded, and he began to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

He began to sing. When he was done, Cameron and Marissa had matching smiles, as did everyone else, but his eyes sought Lindsay. She was beaming, her perfect teeth glinting in the light. He was happy; especially that she was obviously impressed. Later, Cameron and Marissa, kept pestering him with questions like, "What happens to your accent when you sing? Are you magic? Is there a little American boy out there, somewhere, singing with a perfect Irish accent, but doesn't have one when he talks? Why are you walking so quickly away from us, Damian? Tell us!" He laughed and rolled his eyes. Yes, he was walking rather fast to get away from them and to catch up with Lindsay. They melted away, and they were alone. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, suddenly unsure of what to say, so he mumbled something like, "So, I heard you were getting a ride from someone..." He trailed off. She just chuckled and said, "Yeah, I am, why do you ask?" he shrugged and tried to keep his brain from asking the nagging question: Was it that guy from lunch? A car pulled up, and his head shot up. A red convertible rolled to a stop a couple feet away. Lindsay said, "Oh! That's my ride. Gotta go! Bye, Damo!" She skipped off and waved. He waved faintly back. When they were pulling out of the parking lot, he received a text from Lindsay: Miss you already! –Lindsay. He smiled so wide his face hurt. Standing there, thinking about her, it started to rain. He ran to his car and drove home, but not before texting her back. Although he was insanely jealous of Mr. mysterious guy, he still fancied Lindsay immensely. He thought about it when=en he got home: McKinley was alright.

Cameron laughed with Marissa as they talked about Lindsay and Damian 'practically fucking already'. They were planning to drive home, curl up and watch movies, and have a sleepover. They invited Damian and Lindsay too. Cameron couldn't wait to spend the entire weekend with his best friend, new best friend and girl he was in love with.

Author's Note: I am aware this is extremely short, I have no time, but who is estatic that Damian is now on Glee! He is friggin adorable! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay leaned her head back and laughed, sitting in the car with the breeze making extra strands of hair float around. She turned to her brother, Aaron, the driver. She asked, "Hey, what do you think Mum would think of me sleeping over Cameron's tonight?" Her brother snorted and she sort-of frowned. He said, in his loud, loud voice, "Puh-LEASE. You've been there and Marissa's so many times that I think you don't even notice if you leave stuff there. I think Marissa put up some of her posters, and Cameron has a drawer filled with extra clothes." She looked, away, trying not to smile. That was true. "I mean, I don't want to ditch you when you just got home, Aaron! And you know Mum would rather have a family dinner tonight." Aaron went to the boarding school a few hours away, Dalton Academy, and apparently they had a long weekend. He had surprised her at school, gotten some groceries while she was at class, and picked her up. She was excited for him to be finally home (because when Dalton occasionally had long weekends, they had LONG weekends) but disappointed that she couldn't spend all of her time with him. She hopped out of the car and grabbed some grocery bags, running to the front door, excited to see her mum's shocked and happy face.

Damian wrung his hands nervously. He had gone to an all-boys school at home, he was NOT used to girls being 'round. Cameron smirked at the jittery Damian. Well, of COURSE Cameron would laugh at him, he'd been around these girls since he was five!

**Yeah I know this is like really short but I felt bad for not updating ANYTHING in forever. So, this is pretty much half complete. It's happened before. My tumblr is brad-piano-man or senoritamolleh. Mind checking out my other new story, Meddling with Magic?**

**Oh! And before I forget or don't update by then, my friend Nicole's birthday is on January 17****th**** (Yeah, day glee comes back, all my friends have awesome birthdays like that) She's Jellyfisher2 on fanfiction and tumblr, so can you go wish her a happy birthday? Please?**

**-Molly**


End file.
